Vacaciones
by hessedead
Summary: Ranma y sus amigos salen de vacaciones,en las cuales se toparan con un demonio que haposai invoca,con el cual tendrán una batalla.


Esa día salían de la escuela ranma y akane,venían platicado sobre que iban hacer en las vacaciones de verano,akane le preguntó a ranma _ que te gustaría hacer en las vacaciones ranma? _ no lo se entrenar respondió,

_ como? Solo harás eso en todas las vacaciones? Pregunto akane,

_ por supuesto que si, no me apetece otra cosa mas que entrenar y dormir,

_ que haragán eres ranma y aburrido...cuando lleguemos a casa le comentare a papa que vallamos ala playa,acaso no es una hermosa idea ranma?ranma.

Al no escuchar respuesta alguna, akane miro hacia todos lados buscando a ranma,después de tanto buscar lo vio a unos 100 metros caminando sobre un muro.

Akane hizo un tipo de gruñido de lo molesta que estaba,y dijo _ canalla como se atreve a dejarme hablando sola,pero me la va pagar ese tonto.

Akane le grito a ranma _ ranma esperame.

ranma volteo y miro akane acercarse a una gran velocidad,ranma pensó _ay no ahí viene esa tonta,es tan insoportable.

Akane venía gritando _ por quė me dejaste sola granuja.

_ porque eres muy aburrida y fea, respondió ranma riendo y sacandole la lengua.

Akane empezó a gruñir y comenzó a correr tras ranma gritando me las vas a pagar cretino.

Ranma empezó a hacer gestos y diciendo _ a que no me atrapas,y se volteo para empezar a acorrer,pero no se percato que a unos escasos metros, estaba un letrero en un poste de luz que se atravesaba por la barda que iba,y se estrello cayendo al suelo bruscamente.

Akane llego hacia ranma preocupada,y le preguntó _ ranma estas bien?

Ranma estaba en el suelo con los ojos girando, después ranma se recupero y empezó a quejarse de dolor,

Akane volvió a preguntar _ ranma te encuentras bien?

_ todo es tu culpa akane si no fueras tan fastidiosa esto no hubiera pasado respondió.

_ eres un grosero y un mal agradecido y le dio una bofetada,

Ranma cayo al suelo sobandose la mejilla diciendo _ que te pasa?acaso estas loca?

Akane respondió _ te odio ranma.

_ yo también te odio eres la mujer mas fastidiosa,desiaria nunca haberte conocido,respondió ranma.

Akane al haber escuchado eso,se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr con lágrimas en sus ojos,diciéndose a ella misma - eres una tonta como puedes ser tan amable con ranma si es un idiota,te odio ranma,te odio y siguió corriendo.

Ranma grito _ espera akane,y comenzó a seguirla.

Al llegar a casa akane entro corriendo hasta su habitación,su padre se percató y grito akane que te sucede pero ella no contesto.

Soun le preguntó a genma _ que estará sucediendo genma?

_ no lo se, tendo,pero voy a averiguarlo, respondió genma.

Despues de un rato llego ranma,y genma le dijo _ranma tenemos que hablar.

,_ahora no papa estoy muy cansado y muero de hambre respondió.

Genma dijo _ he dicho que tenemos que hablar ranma.y lo tomo de la camisa y lo llevo hasta el jardín y le dio un golpe en el rostro,ranma cayo al suelo y dijo _ que te pasa papa estas loco ?

-Que le has echo a esa jovencita ranma? Recuerda que es tu prometida y tienen que llavarse bien.

_ ella no es mi prometida,tu no puedes obligarme a casarme con ella respondió ranma.

_ranma no me hagas enojar, te casaras con akane porque se lo prometí a soun genma mientras se abalanzaba hacia el tratando de golpear a ranma,pero ranma lo esquivo con un salto y lo patio hacia el estanque convirtiéndose en panda el papa de ranma.

Genma salio del estanque muy enojado hacia ranma y empezaron a tener un combate,genma tomo a ranma y se lanzo junto con ranma al estanque tratando de ahogarlo,ranma se safo de sus brazos de panda y siguieron peleando hasta que ranma derroto a su padre dejandolo noqueado en el estanque.

Después de eso, ranma saco a su padre del estanque dejándolo a un lado para que no se ahogara ,hecho eso se dirigió a su cuarto convertida en mujer por haberse mojado,una vez en el cuarto comenzó a desnudarse despojándose de sus prendas mojadas,una vez desnuda comenzó a dar pequeños brincos moviendo sus senos ya que eso le causaba gracia,después comenzó a actuar como si fuese mujer haciendo ademanes de coqueteo en el espejo,lo que ranma no sabia es que el maestro happosai lo estaba espiando por una ranura,diciendo en voz baja_ oh ranma sigue así por favor,el anciano de tan emocionado que estaba movió unas cosas del armario haciendo ruido,aquellos ruidos llamaron la atencion de ranma,ranma pregunto quien anda ahí pero nadie contesto,ranma siguió con su actuación,después de un rato ranma se recostó en la cama tocando sus senos hasta que llego a su vagina tocándola suavemente, comenzado a masturbarse,mientras el maestro haposai seguía mirando exitadisimo con lágrimas en sus ojos y, diciendo en voz baja_ oh ranma no pares por favor,cuando ranma estaba apunto de llegar al climax, el maestro haposai de tan excitado que estaba salió del closet abalanzándose a hacia los pechos de ranma,diciendo oh ranma mi amor tu haces muy feliz este viejo,ranma por su parte golpiaba al anciano y diciendo _ viejo libidinoso suelteme maldito,el anciano se aferraba a sus pechos mientras ranma lo golpeaba con fuerza en la cabeza diciendo _ viejo cochino suelteme asqueroso,después de un duro forcejeo ranma logra quitarse al anciano lanzadolo bruscamente contra la pared,el anciano llorando le dice ranma mi amor porque me tratas asi si soy un pobre anciano,solo quiero un poquito de amor y se abalanzo hacia ranma de nuevo,pero ranma lo retorno de un golpe y diciendo alejese de mi viejo depravado,happosai enojado dijo_como te atreves a tratar así a tu maestro,eres un insolente,happosai comenzó a enojarse y de su cuerpo comenzó a generar un tipo de energia roja, que comenzó a rodear todo su cuerpo,esa energía poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma de un tipo de espectro que tenia forma de happosai pero gigante,happosai tenia los ojos blancos y estaba lleno de ira.

Ranma asustado dijo_ maestro tranquilicese,

_ no ranma me has faltado al respeto y ahora tienes que pagar respondió happosai.

Ranma dijo _ muy bien con que quiere pelear viejo libidinoso, sera un honor darle una lección.

Ranma ataco rápidamente dándole una ráfaga de golpes y patadas pero happosai ni se inmuto,ranma quedo sorprendido _ maldito viejo como es posible que no le haiga pasado nada si lo ataque con todas mis fuerzas,happosai se río y le dio un golpe que lo mando contra el muro,ranma muy malherido se levanto y volvió a atacar a happosai con el ataque de las castañas pero haposai lo esquivo,y le dio una lluvia de golpes a ranma.

Ranma quedo tendido en el suelo muy malherido,quejándose de dolor y diciendo _ entre dientes maldito viejo, happosai se iba acercando a ranma lentamente,mientras ranma ya sin un poco de fuerza perdió la conciencia.

Happosai al ver eso bajo todo su poder,y dijo_ eso te pasa por insolente,después con lágrimas en los ojos repuso _ yo lo único que quería era un poco de amor,porque todos me tratan mal.

Después que dijo aquello happosai se retiro del lugar.

Algunas horas más tarde ranma recobro la conciencia,muy mal herido comenzó a levantarse y diciendo _ maldito viejo canalla como puede ser tan fuerte,pero me la va pagar.

después ranma se dirigio hacia el baño para darse una ducha,llegando ranma al baño abrió el agua caliente y entro en la tina,dentro de la tina comenzó a pensar _ maldito viejo de donde sacara tanta fuerza.

después un poco mas relajado ranma comenzó a pensar en akane,pensado en lo duro que había sido con ella y pensó_ creo que fui muy duro con akane creo que voy a disculparme, aunque sea una tonta.

Después de darse un baño ranma se dirigió a su cuarto y empezó a ponerse su ropa,después recordó que tenia un chocolate y lo tomo para regalárselo a akane.

momentos después ranma se dirigió hacia el cuarto de akane,cuando llego a su habitación, toco a la puerta,pero nadie acudió a la puerta,ranma al ver que nadie acudió empezó a hablar diciendo _ akane yo se que estas ahí nadie respondía,ranma comenzó a decir akane,akane repitió el nombre como 10 veces y cada ves que lo repetía lo hacia con una voz distinta.

Momentos después akane respondió _ largate de aquí no te quiero ver,

_ vamos akane abre solo un momento,

_ no vete deja de molestarme respondió akane,

_ te traje un chocolate,se ve muy sabroso si no abres me lo voy a comer, dijo ranma.

_ no me importa vete.

Ranma al ver que nada funcionaba salio de la casa y decidió llegar por la ventana,una vez ahí comenzó a tocar la ventana diciendo abre akane,

_ largate ranma dijo akane,

Ranma abrió la ventana y decidió entrar,akane empezó a decirle que saliera pero al percatarse de las heridas de ranma enseguida pregunto _ ranma que te susedio?

_ tuve una pelea con haposai,respondió ranma,

_ ese maldito viejo sucio,pero me la va pagar dijo akane,y repuso - sientate en la cama ranma voy a curar tus heridas,

-estoy bien akane,no te molestes dijo ranma,y cuando trato de levantarse le llego un inmenso dolor y se volvió a sentar.

Akane río y dijo _ lo ves ranma quedate aquí voy por el botiquín medico,akane fue por el botiquín y enseguida volvió con ranma,akane saco un algodón y lo baño con alcohol y comenzó a limpiar las heridas de ranma.

Ranma por el ardor comenzó a moverse y a decir_ ya no akane me arde,

_no seas miedoso ranma ya falta poco,no se porque tuviste que pelear con happosai,mira como te ha dejado ,pero lo tienes merecido por ser un patán.

Akane seguía curando las heridas cuando ranma empezó a decir _ quiero pedirte una disculpa por ser tan grosero contigo,

_ no te preocupes ranma estoy bien,

Akane siguió curando las heridas y ranma dijo _ no hablaba enserio cuando dije que prefería no haberte conocido y que eras molesta,solo lo dije porque estaba molesto,creo que en realidad eres agradable y muy linda.

akane se ruborizó de inmediato y ambos se quedaron mirando como si fueran las únicas personas en el universo,segundos después ranma comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia akane hasta que quedaron frente a frente,ranma tomo la barbilla de akane,

Y akane se ruborizó a un más respirando cada vez mas acelerado.

y dijo _ranma,

Y en ese preciso instante rama la beso,akane no podía responder estaba atonita,solo se dejo llevar por aquel dulce beso.

Ranma dejo de besarla la miro por unos instantes que para akane fueron eternos,como si el tiempo y todo lo existente hubiesen desaparecido y solo quedaran ellos dos.

Instantes después ranma salio de la habitación, akane estaba eufórica y empezó a girar de Felicidad y se tiro en su cama pensado en ranma.

Ranma se dirigió a su habitación,y se acostó a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente ranma se despertó y se dirigió a la cocina,mientras se dirigía a la cocina pensaba en lo sucedido la noche anterior ,pensando que quizás era un error aquella acción.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontró a todos ahi,estaba nabiki,soun,kazumi,genma,happosai y akane.

Akane al mirar a ranma se ruborizó y agacho la mirada.

_ya era hora que despertaras dijo soun a ranma,

_ sientate ranma ahorita te sirvo tu comida dijo kazumi,

_ papa por que estas convertido en panda?convierte en hombre

_grrr grrr grrrr contesto el panda,

Ranma lo pateo y lo saco al jardín donde le echo agua caliente.

_ hijo como te atreves a faltarle el respeto a tu padre,eres un mal hijo dijo genma,

Y tu eres un ridículo papa.

_ vamos muchachos no peleen sienten se a comer dijo soun,

Se sentaron y todos comenzaron a comer,después de terminar soun comento_ akane me comento que fuéramos a la playa,a mi me parecio una buena idea,ustedes que opinan?

_ Eso seria sensacional tendo, dijo genma

\- Si papa vamos quiero broncearme un poco ,dijo nabiki y salio enseguida a comprar un traje de baño,

_ pues no es mala idea cuando vamos a irnos?dijo ranma.

_Ay si yo tambien quiero ir,quiero ver a esas jovencitas cuando se ponen bloqueador solar dijo happosai.

Que ? este viejo pervertido va ir dijo ranma.

_claro que si ranma no podemos dejar al maestro aqui dijo genma.

_usted no va ir viejo libidinoso ,dijo ranma mientras se levantaba.

_ ranma no seas grosero no me hagas enfadar y darte una lección dijo haposai,

_ intentelo viejo rabo verde, respondió ranma.

_Ranma respeta al maestro, dijo genma.

_ayudame genma,porque nadie me quiere ,dijo haposai con lágrimas en los ojos.

_ vamos ranma ,miralo, pobrecito,no creo que cause problemas dijo akane,

_gracias akane por ser tan buena ,dijo happosai mientras abrazaba a akane y tocándole un seno,akane dijo _ viejo degenerado.

y todos lo mandaron de un golpe a volar hasta que solo se vio un punto en el cielo.

_ ranma porque no van tu y akane a comprase un traje de baño dijo genma,

_ eso es una excelente idea saotome dijo soun,

_ un traje de baño? Ni hablar,yo no voy a entrar al agua ,luego me voy a trasformar dijo ranma.

_Vamos ranma ,yo te ayudare a elegir tu traje de baño, te veras hermosa ,dijo akane riendo,

_ que ?yo no voy a entrar al agua, además no te voy acompañar a ningún lado akane ,respondio.

_ ranma,tienes que acompañarla recuerda que es tu prometida y pronto tendrán que casarse dijo genma,

Akane y ranma se sonrojaron,mientras genma y soun los empujaban hacia la calle,

Estado afuera comenzaron a caminar sin decir nada,ambos sintiendose raros por aquel incómodo silencio, ambos pensado en que decir,después de un tiempo caminado entraron por un callejón,siguieron caminando y cuando estaban apunto de salir del callejón, salio una rata corriendo despavorida por que la seguía un gato,akane al ver a la rata brinco a los brazos de ranma,para su mala suerte de ambos la rata y el gato corrían a su alrededor,mientras ranma asustado brincaba como loco,después mas gatos salieron a atacar ala rata,la rata al verse en aprietos entro en el pantalón de ranma.

Ranma al sentir que la rata subía por su pierna soltó a akane y empezó a correr y gritar como loco y sacudiéndose, akane tomo una vara y golpeaba a ranma tratando de pegarle a la rata,hasta que uno de esos golpes tiro a ranma al suelo.

Después de haber caído al suelo, todos los gatos se le echaron encima rasguñandole,ranma se levanto y empezó a correr con todos los gatos encima tirando algunos con la carrera,después de un rato de luchar y correr,salió una señora que aventó un bote de agua mojando sin querer a ranma y a los gatos.

Los gatos mojados huyeron y la rata también, ranma se quedo parado y en silencio mientras akane se reía sin parar por el suceso,después ranma empezó a gritar_ maldita sea porque me tuvo que suceder esto ami.

Akane riendo dijo _ vamos ranma no fue tan malo, además tienes que admitir que fue divertido,

_ divertido? Habla por ti misma porque a mi no me causo la menor gracia,

_ tomalo por el lado positivo ahora que eres mujer podrás probarte un traje de baño dijo akane,

_ ni hablar,no usare esas bobadas respondió ranma,

_ vamos ranma no seas aburrido dijo akane y lo tomo del brazo y ambos comenzaron a caminar,

Después llegaron al centro comercial , y akane dijo _ sera fantástico ir la playa ya puedo oler el dulce aroma de mar y sentir las olas chocando sobre mi cuerpo,akane suspiro,y repuso_ ya quiero estar ahí ,tu no ranma?ranma?

Al no escuchar respuesta alguna voltio a todos lados y ranma no estaba,akane dijo así misma _ ahora donde se metió esa sabandija ,akane miro a la derecha,

Y ahí estaba ranma coqueteando con unos tipos para que le compraran un helado,akane al verlo dijo_ bastardo,y fue por el,al llegar tomo a ranma de la camisa y se lo llevo y ranma dijo _ adiós chicos y gracias por el helado.

_ no tienes vergüenza ranma como te atreves a engañar a esos pobres tipos, dijo akane

_ no es mi culpa que sean unos bobos, además, debo sacar provecho de esta maldición no crees?respondió ranma,

_ ya mejor callate y vayamos a comprar los trajes de baño.

Entraron a la tienda de trajes de baño y akane quedo maravillada por la gran variedad de hermosos trajes de baño,

_wow mira ranma son hermosos no crees?

_ para mi todos son horribles respondió ranma,

Akane jalo a ranma y dijo- ven ranma ayudame a elegir un traje de baño,

Akane se llevo un montón de trajes de baño modelándolos para ranma pero ranma solo miraba al restaurante que estaba enfrente,su estomago hacia ruidos y ranma pensaba ooooh que hambre tengo,

_ranma!,ranma!,ranma grito akane,

_que?que pasa?respondió ranma,

_ en que estas pensando?,te estoy preguntando cual traje de baño se me ve mejor?dijo akane

Ranma no había visto nada y dijo _eeeh ese akane, ese se te ve divino te ves muy hermosa y sonrió.

El traje de baño era un sujetador de triángulo azul y un bikini azul ambos color cielo._ enserio me veo bien ranma?

_por supuesto, respondió ranma y agrego— ya vámonos que tengo mucha hambre.y comenzó a caminar,

Akane lo tomo de la camisa y dijo _ adonde crees que vas ranma,es tu turno toma ponte este,

_Que? Estas loca yo no usare eso respondió,

_ vamos pontelo y prometo que te llevare a comer,

_ no se hable mas dame eso, dijo ranma.

Ranma se puso el traje de baño que era un sujetador de triángulo rosa y una braga de bikini rosa.

Cuando ranma salio del probador akane dijo_vaya ranma te ves hermosa

_hablas enserio dijo sonrojada ranma,

_ si ranma dijo akane,

Ranma comenzó a admirarse en el espejo y vio lo hermosa que era y dijo _ vaya que hermosa soy,incluso mas que tu akane,

_ no te pases ranma, dijo medio molesta akane,

_ incluso mis senos y mi trasero son mas grandes que los tuyos.y ranma reía y modelaba en el espejo.

Cuando menos se lo espero akane lo golpeo con maniqui y ranma cayo al suelo,

_ que te pasa akane?,acaso has perdido la razón ?

_Te dije no siguieras mas,ahora vámonos de aquí,dijo muy molesta akane,

_ vamos akane solo bromeaba,aun me compraras la comida verdad?

_no,estoy muy molesta contigo,

_ disculpame akane no lo vuelvo a hacer,

_Prometelo, dijo akane.

_ lo prometo,ahora vamos a comer,que me muero de hambre,respondió ranma, _ esta bien dijo akane y entraron a el restaurante.

akane solo pidió un vaso con agua y ranma se comió tres platos de ramen.

Después que terminaron,ranma agradeció a akane,la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, akane se ruborizó totalmente.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a casa,una ves dentro ranma fue a darse una ducha caliente y fue a caminar al parque,pero antes de llegar se topo a ryoga,

_ ranma te estado buscando por todas partes ,dijo ryoga

_ que quieres ryoga respondió ranma,

_ quiero pelear contigo ranma.

_si eso es lo que quieres adelante respondió ranma,

Ranma y ryoga comenzaron a pelear y ranma lo venció rápidamente,ryoga se enfado y hizo la tenica shishi hokodan(rugido de león) y derribo a ranma,

Shampoo iba pasando por ahí y fue al auxilio de ranma,

_ ranma estas bien ? Pregunto.

_ si shampoo hazte a un lado, respondió y se paro .

Shampoo se paro en frente de ryoga y dijo_ hey tu deja ami amado,

Mientras mousse mira con celos a ranma desde lejos,pensando maldito ranma te voy a matar,

_ que ranma vas a dejar que tu noviecita peelė por ti dijo ryoga?

_claro que no,además no es mi novia tonto,

_ ranma no niegues nuestro amor,dijo shampoo abrazando a ranma.

_ sueltame shampoo,dejame pelear con ryoga.

y ranma ataco a ryoga y comenzaron a pelear y shampoo también comenzó a atacar a ryoga,

_shampoo sal de aqui, esto es entre yo y ryoga dijo ranma,

_ no,yo voy ayudarte respondió shampoo,.

En ese mismo momento,mousse ataco a ranma lanzando una bomba,y ranma salio disparado,

_ que te pasa imbécil yo voy a derrotar a ranma dijo ryoga,y después ataco a mousse.

_ ni lo sueñes yo voy a acabar con ranma, dijo se había vuelto una masacre de todos contra todos,después de tanto pelear ranma salió volando y cuando iba a volver ala trifulca se dio cuenta que era absurdo y se alejo dejándolos peleando ahi,y ranma se dirigió a casa.

Cuando llego a casa ranma,akane le preguntó_ donde estabas ranma,

_ fui a dar un paseo, respondió,

_ ranma recuerda que mañana nos vamos a la playa,

_si, ya lo se akane,

Ranma se retiro a su cuarto y se acostó a dormir.

al día siguiente genma despertó a ranma con un cubeta de agua,ranma se despertó convertida en mujer gritando_ que te pasa papa te has vuelto loco.

y lo mando a volar.

Ryoga llego esa mañana a la casa tendo buscando a ranma para la revancha,toco a la puerta,y abrió akane ,ryoga quedo estupefacto,

_ hola ryoga que haces aqui ?ah ya se ranma te invito a la playa no es así ?pasa ranma esta adentro.

Akane tomo de la mano a ryoga y lo llevo hacia el cuarto de ranma,ryoga estaba totalmente ruborizado,

_ mira ranma ya llego ryoga,bueno los dejo,voy a preparar mis cosas para el viaje ,dijo akane,

_ ryoga que haces tu aquí?

_venia a pelear contigo y akane me trajo hasta aquí,

_ vamos ryoga ahora no es el momento de pelear,

_ lo se, dejemoslo para otro momento,ranma puedo ir con ustedes? quiero estar cerca de akane,

_esta bien,pero promete que te comportaras dijo ranma,

_ claro ranma cuenta con eso,

_ esta bien ayudame a acomodar mis cosas para el viaje,

ranma y ryoga acomodaron todo y salieron a la calle a esperar a los demas,gritando apresurense !

_ no seas desesperado ranma ya vamos ,dijo akane,

_ pues parecen caracoles,

Momentos después salieron todos,

Y ryoga le dijo akane tartamudeando. _aaakane si quieres pupuedo ayudarte con tututuscosas,

\- enserio ryoga ?respondió akane.

_ si akane.

_ que amable eres ryoga, no como otros ,dijo akane mirando a ranma,

Después nabiki le dio sus cosas a ryoga diciendo_ que fuerte eres ryoga podrías ayudarme con mis cosas?

_Claro nabiki ,dijo ryoga mas obligado que nada,

_ vaya ryoga veo que eres muy caballeroso, lleva mis cosas también dijo ranma lanzadole sus cosas,

ryoga se molesto mucho y le lanzo las cosas a ranma en la cabeza,ranma cayo y se levanto para atacar a ryoga pero akane se entrometió diciendo_ muchachos no se peelen.

agarro a ryoga del brazo y le dijo _ ven conmigo ryoga,ranma es un grosero pendenciero ,ryoga quedo estupefacto y todo sonrajado.

ranma tomo sus cosas y siguió caminando,

_ranma trae las cosas no pensaras dejarlas ahi,?dijo akane

_ cuales cosas?respondió ranma.

—Pues mis cosas tonto, dijo akane,

_ si crees que yo cargare tus cosas,si que estas loca respondió ranma.

Genma agarro todas las cosas incluyendo las de el,y se las dio a ranma,_toma ranma lleva las cosas de tu prometida,

_ que?todo esto no es de akane ,dijo ranma.

Genma se fue corriendo mientras reía,ranma muy enojado,levanto las cosas y empezó a caminar muy despacio por el peso de las cosas.

Después de una larga caminata, llegaron al aeropuerto para dirigirse a la isla miyako,

Y de la nada apareció shampoo acompañada de su bisabuela Cologne y mousse,

_ ranma mi amor ya llegue,no pensaras que dejaría ir solo a mi amado verdad?

_ shampoo qu e haces aquí? Quien te dijo de este viaje,dijo ranma,

_ una mujer debe saber todo sobre su amado,dijo shampoo y abrazando a ranma,

ranma trataba de quitársela,mientras akane miraba con celos y dijo_ ven ryoga tu seras mi compañero verdad.

ryoga ruborizado y actuando totalmente como un tonto,ranma al ver eso dijo _ shampoo que bueno que has venido,vamos Subamos al Avión mientras del otro lado miraba mousse muy celoso diciendo _ maldito ranma lo voy a aseninar,

_ calmate mousse,shampoo se casara con ranma no contigo, dijo cologne.

_callase vieja bruja ,dijo mousse,

la anciana cologne golpea a mousse con su bastón derribandolo,después sigue su camino hasta el avión,mousse se levanto y corrió para alcanzar al grupo.

después de un largo vuelo llegaron al aeropuerto de la isla miyako,

_ oh que horror que bueno que ya hemos llegado,no aguantaría ni un minuto mas en el avión, dijo ranma mientras hacia unos estiramientos,

_ pues a mi me pareció excelente viajar al lado de akane ,dijo ryoga suspirando,

_ como digas ryoga, respondió ranma.

Después se dirigieron todos hacia el hotel,los cuartos estaban conformados de la siguiente manera,ranma, ryoga y mousse.,shampoo y su bisabuela Cologne. soun y ,kazumi y akane,

Una vez en las habitaciones comenzaron a pelear ryoga,ranma y mousse por las camas.

Después de un rato peleando,entro akane y nabiki en sus trajes de baño,

_ chicos vamos a jugar en la playa no vienen?

._ si,ahora vamos respondió ranma con un pie en la cara de mousse y un puño en la cara de ryoga,

_ pues apresurense ,allá los esperamos dijeron nabiki y akane,

Cuando salieron nabiki y akane de la habitacion, siguieron con su pelea el trio,

_ya chicos dejemos de pelear no podemos pasarnos las vacaciones peleando dijo ranma,

_ es verdad dijeron ryoga y mousse,

_ pero después de esto tendremos una batalla verdad ranma? Dijo ryoga,

_ también conmigo ranma ,dijo mousse,

_ sera un placer pelear con unos bobos como ustedes dijo ranma,

Mousse y ryoga se dijeron algo en secreto,y después ryoga dijo _ el ultimo en llegar es un huevo podrido.

en ese momento ryoga y mousse golpearon a ranma en el rostro y comenzaron a correr riéndose, dejando tirado a ranma,ambos gritando adiós tonto.

ranma comenzó a levantarse mientras decia _ malditos idiotas me la van a pagar y se dirigió a la puerta,en ese momento apareció shampoo en su pequeño traje de baño diciendo _ hola ranma porque no nos quedamos un rato aquí juntos , dijo shampoo mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitacion y se acercaba lentamente a ranma.

ranma muy nervioso comenzó a dar pasos hacia tras diciendo_ shampoo mejor vallamos a jugar a la playa,

_ eso puede esperar ranma mi amor ,y se abalanzo hacia ranma tirándolo en la cama y montándose encima de el.

ranma intento zafarse pero shampoo lo sujetaba con fuerza,después shampoo comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de ranma y lo beso apasionadamente, ranma quedo estupefacto, después del beso shampoo dijo _ te tengo una sorpresa ranma y comenzó a quitarse el sostén,y hantes de quitárselo completamente,ranma la aventó y salio corriendo de la habitación,

_ ranma no me dejes aquí dijo shampoo mientras acomodaba su sujetador,despues salio corriendo detrás de ranma.

Una vez en la playa ranma se escondió detrás de un hombre brutalmente obeso y gigante,shampoo miraba hacia todos lados buscando a ranma,al no verlo comenzó a caminar hacia su búsqueda,ranma al ver que shampoo se alejaba se sintió aliviado, pensando en lo loca que estaba shampoo,cuando quiso levantarse ranma,el hombre obeso se acostó aplastándolo completamente,ranma desesperado comenzó a pellizcarlo para que se quitara de encima,el hombre al sentir eso se levanto y miro hacia atrás vio a ranma y le dijo _ oye que te pasa niño que hacías detrás de mi ?

_ disculpe señor ,dijo ranma sin aliento,después ranma se levantó y se fue de ahí.

Momentos después ranma camino hacia el mar admirando el paisaje,después se empezó a escuchar un gran estruendo,ranma miro y vio que venia una turba de mujeres enfurecidas que seguian a happosai,ranma al ver eso dijo_ ese viejo sátiro me la va pagar.

cuando happosai iba pasando ranma le salio al encuentro y le dio una patada derribándolo.

_ adonde cree que va viejo libidinoso, dijo ranma,

_ no te metas en esto ranma no es asunto tuyo, respondió happosai mientras se preparaba a atacar a ranma,cuando quiso abalanzarse hacia ranma llegaron las mujeres molestas y lo rodearon _ahora si anciano le vamos a dar su merecido, dijeron las chicas,

happosai salto y escapo.

_ atrapenme si pueden, dijo happosai en el aire mientras sacaba la lengua,ranma no dudo,salto y le dio un golpe lanzándole hacia las chicas,

las chicas al ver en el suelo a happosai comenzaron a golpearlo sin piedad,ranma reía del pobre anciano,cuando de pronto le cayo una ola gigante que lo revolcó y trasformo en mujer,ranma cuando salio del mar muy enojado, se percato que todos los hombres lo miraban,y grito _ que es lo que ven idiotas,en ese momento se percato que tenia voz de mujer y que tenia los senos al aire libre ya que lo único que portaba era un short,enseguida ranma se sonrojo y tapó sus senos con sus manos y comenzó a correr hacia el hotel.

ranma llego a su habitación y se puso su traje de baño rosa y salio,mientras todos los chicos la miraban boquiabiertos por su inmensa belleza e increíble cuerpo,los chicos le decían miles de cumplidos,y ranma les respondía enviándoles besos.

al llegar con el grupo se encontró que todos estaban jugando volleyball,

_ranma te ves preciosa dijo akane agregando —donde te habias metido todos te estábamos buscando,

_ estaba dando un paseo contesto ranma,

en ese instante shampoo vio a ranma y lo abrazo diciendo _ donde te habías metido ranma mi amor,

akane se molesto e hizo un tipo de gruñido,

_ sueltame shampoo dijo ranma quitándosela de encima,

ranma vio a mousse y a ryoga y los lanzo al mar,mousse y ranma quedaron trasformados en animales,ryoga en un pequeño cerdo y mousse en un pato,

_ eso les pasa por meterse conmigo idiotas dijo ranma riendo,

Mousse y ryoga salieron del agua y comenzaron a atacar a ranma,

_ dejenme malditos decía ranma mientras los golpeaba,

Después de un molesto combate ranma los derroto,ranma comenzó a pisarlos en el suelo,akane vio y derribo a ranma de una patada diciendo_ que te pasa idiota por que maltratabas a estos animales,

_ pechan como llegaste aqui? dijo akane,

_ quic quic ,respondió pechan con lágrimas en los ojos,

_ pobresito ,dijo akane poniéndolo junto asu pecho y llevandose a mousse pato también,

_ eres un malvado ranma ,dijo akane y se retiro,

ranma se levanto riendose de mousse y ryoga.

Después de un largo día, mientras todos dormían, happosai entró a la habitación donde descansaba ranma,se acerco a mousse y le vertió un líquido en la boca, después comenzó a hacer un ritual dibujando simbolos en el piso,momentos después mientras happosai pronunciaba una serie de palabras,comenzó a aparecer un ente diabólico el cual entro por la boca de mousse.

Mousse se levanto con una mirada pérdida y unos ojos rojos.

Happosai comenzó a reír y a murmurar_ ahora si,ranma,me las vas a pagar, dijo riendo.

_.yamata no orochi ataca a ranma,dijo el demonio ni siquiera volteo mientras caminaba.

_ te he dicho dicho que ataques a ranma tonto ,dijo happosai mientras se le ponía en frente.

El demonio miro a happosai con una mirada penetrante.

happosai se intimido un poco caminando hacia atras y,exclamo _ he dicho que ataques a ranma.

El demonio lanzo de su mano una especie de rayo,que por poco le da a happosai.

happosai se quedo en el suelo mientras el demonio seguia su curso.

happosai se levanto y lo ataco por atras con la técnica Happo-dai-karin ,lanzado por los aires a el demonio y destruyendo gran parte del hotel.

El estruendo hizo que se levantaran todas las personas del lugar.

happosai reía, pensaba haber vencido al demonio,cuando de repente apareció frente a happosai dándole un gran golpe que lo mando a volar,akane se asomo para ver que pasaba, y el demonio la rapto.

akane gritaba aterrorizada, soun y genma salieron en su auxilio.

_ alto ahi mousse,adonde llevas a akane?

el demonio volteo y lanzo un rayo por sus manos,genma y soun esquivaron y se quedaron en el suelo temblando.

el demonio se retiro del lugar.

Genma y soun fueron a avisarle a ranma,quien ni siquiera se inmuto por lo sucedido.

Soun comenzó a mover a ranma y a gritar_ ranma despierta,despierta.

ranma respondio y dijo _ acaso están locos,que no ven que aun es de noche.

soun tomo de la camisa a ranma y comenzó a sacudirlo diciendo_ mousse se ha vuelto loco y rapto a akane.

_ que acaso bromean?adonde se la llevo?respondió ranma.

_ no lo sabemos solo se la llevo.

— que pasa aqui ? dijo cologne ,acompañada de shampoo.

_ mousse rapto a a akane, dijo soun con lagrimas en los ojos.

cologne respondió _ porque mousse haría algo asi,mousse esta enamorado de shampoo.

_ vamos ryoga atrapemos a mousse,dijo ranma,

todos se prepararon para salir.

_esperen,dijo cologne yo conozco estos simbolos,alguien a invocado a yamata no orochi.

_ quien haría una locura como esa bisabuela,dijo shampoo.

_ fue alguien con conocimientos oscuros, la ultima vez que alguien invoco a yamata no orochi,fue hace 280 años,esa fue la epoca mas oscura en japon, el demonio habia destruido pueblos enteros y asesinando a muchas personas y comiendo a toda mujer virgen que encontraba en su camino.

hasta que una vez apareció un samurai que reto al demonio,tuvieron una batalla épica, pero el samurai tenia una técnica secreta que le habían enseñado los monjes de la montaña,la técnica se llamaba la furia de susanoo ,el samurai uso la técnica junto con la espada kusanagi con la cual derroto a el demonio yamata no orochi mandadolo de vuelta al infierno

.

la leyenda de yamata no orochi se remonta siglos atras,la leyenda cuenta que un principe santo bajo expulsado del cielo:takama–ga–hara.

EL hijo de izanagi y hermano de la diosa del sol, amaterasu.

el joven se llamaba susanoo.

Cuenta la leyenda que susanoo iba caminando y al llegar al río vio un palito flotando,susanoo se dirigio río arriba pensando que habría gente,momentos después susanoo se encontro con una pareja de ancianos llorando y una joven a su lado.

El dios les prenguto que les pasaba y quienes eran,el anciano les contesto:me llamo esposa es tenazuchi y mi hija se llama kushinada.

tambien le explico que yamata no orochi dominaba la provincia,y pedía sacrificios de vírgenes.

teníamos ocho hijas pero el monstruo se las comió una cada año y solo me queda mi hija menor kushinada.

susano le pregunto que forma tenia el monstruo.

el anciano respondió: tiene ocho cabezas y ocho colas,y su cuerpo llega a medir ocho valles.

Susanoo que se habia enamorado de kushinada les dijo que si la salvaba lo dejarian casarse con ella.

El ancio le respondió que si se dignaba a hacer eso,era suya.

Susanoo convirtió a kushinada en una peineta sagrada y se la puso en el cabello,y le dijo .a los ancianos que prepararan un licor bien destilado,que rodearan su casa con cercas,que hicieran ocho palcos y ocho puertas,y que pusieran una copa en cada el licor y esperaran.

Momentos mas tarde apareció yamata no orochi y bebió las copas quedando totalmente embriagado y se durmió ahí,susanoo aprovecho y saco su espada de un metro( toksuka no tsurugi ) y corto a la bestia en pedazos encontrado en una de las colas la espada kusanagi.

_el único capaz de conocer una técnica asi es happosai ,dijo cologne.

_ me hablaban, dijo happosai que iba llegando.

Todos se abalanzaron hacia dándole una paliza,el anciano comenzó a llorar,diciendo porque nadie me quiere.

_ todo esto es su culpa viejo sátiro,dijo ranma dándole una patada.

El anciano se levanto preparado a pelear con ranma,pero cologne los separo,diciendo _ no peleen tenemos que salvar a akane.

ranma y ryoga salieron en busca del demonio,la anciana cologne les grito espera ranma, es muy peligroso no podrás vencerlo,ranma no hizo caso y siguio.

Momentos después encontraron a mousse,y ranma le grito — mousse suelta a akane, pero el demonio lo ignoro siguiendo su camino.

Ryoga se enojo y lo comenzó a atacar con una serie de golpes y patadas,ranma lo siguió y también. Comenzó a golpearlo,ambos le estaban dando una paliza a mousse,parecia que lo iban a derrotar,pero el demonio tomo a ryoga del pie y se lo fracturo dejandolo inmovil en el suelo,ranma al ver eso hizo el ataque de las castañas,dandole una ráfaga por todo el cuerpo, la técnica parecia surtir efecto, derribando al demonio,ranma fue por akane quien estaba tendida en el suelo inconsciente,pero cuando la estaba reanimando,el demonio tomo del cuello a ranma y comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro dejando todo sangrado e inconsciente, lanzandolo lejos.

El demonio siguió su camino, momentos después llegaron todos y encontraron a ranma y a ryoga tirados en el suelo, shampoo corrió rápido a axuliar a ranma reanimandolo,ranma recupero la conciencia y quizo levantarse pero estaba demasiado malherido, cologne les dio un brebaje a ranma y ryoga que los reanimo enseguida.

Ranma y ryoga se prepararo y comenzaron a correr en busca del demonio que poseia a mousse,pero la anciana cologne los detuvo.

—qué le sucede anciana? Por qué nos detiene? tenemos que salvar a akane,dijo ranma.

_ no están preparados jamas podrán detener a yamata no orochi,ese demonio es muy poderoso,vengan les voy a enseñar la técnica( la furia de susanoo)

Cologne comenzó a enseñarles la técnica,después de un buen rato ranma y ryoga pudieron aprenderla lanzado un tipo de luz por las manos.

Ranma y ryoga estaban listos ,y todos fueron tras el demonio,cuando llegaron comenzaron a pelear todos contra el demonio,cologne,shampoo,ranma,ryoga,happosai,genma y soun.

el demonio derroto fácilmente a genma y soun dejándolos inmovilizados en el suelo,ahora solo quedaban shampoo, cologne,happosai,ryoga y ranma.

Ranma uso la técnica pero no surtio efecto, el demonio agarro a shampoo de la cabeza y la estrello contra ranma, dejándola inconsciente, cologne al ver lo sucedido ataco con toda su fuerza junto con happosai y ryoga,los golpes del trio parecían surtir efecto esta vez, dejando tirado a el demonio,.

el demonio se levanto y agarro del cuello a cologne,robando su energia, dejándola inmóvil,fuera de combate,a ryoga le lanzo un tipo de rayo por las manos, derribandolo y dejándolo muy malherido,ranma se levanto y junto con happosai volvieron a atacar,ranma volvió a usar la técnica pero no surtia efecto, el demonio lanzo un rayo contra ranma, pero happosai se puso enfrente deteniendo el rayo del monstruo,happosai le dijo a ranma_salva a akane yo lo detengo,ranma se dirigió hacia akane llevándola a un lugar seguro.

happosai comenzó a usar todo su poder, sacando una especie de aura roja,que emanaba de todo su cuerpo y tomando la forma de happosai pero en gigante,happosai y el demonio comenzaron a luchar,ambos parecian tener la misma fuerza.

Cologne comenzó a hablar a ranma,con voz muy quebrada,y le dijo —ranma usa la técnica,solo asi podrás derrotarlo,.

—ya la use y no ha surtido el menor efecto,respondió ranma.

_ usa la técnica junto con happosai.

ranma le dijo a hapossai que usaran la tecnica,y ambos la hicieron aventado un gran poder,después. ryoga se levanto muy debilitado y los apoyo con la técnica,sacaron una inmensa bola de sus manos y se la lanzaron a el demonio,el demonio no pudo resistir y salio del cuerpo de mousse y desapareciendo.

todos estaban a salvo,ranma y los demás se llevaron a los heridos y volvieron al hotel,a la mañana siguiente todos festejaban jugando y disfrutando de la playa,ranma y sus amigos disfrutan felices sus vacaciones, asi es como acaba esta historia.


End file.
